Tophie
Tophie is the friendship/overall relationship of Tedros of Camelot and Sophie of Woods Beyond or Filip of 'Mount Honora'. They have a 'love and hate' type of relationship. They had believed they were meant to be together at first, before Tedros realized Sophie's true motives. Their relationship is complicated in the books, a hate-then-love-then-hate in Book 1, hate-then-love in Book 2, and love-then-hate in Book 3. By Book 4, they've set aside their past and become good friends. Biography The School for Good and Evil In Book 1, Sophie believed she loved Tedros the moment she saw him. She almost saw her fate being sealed as a princess, then queen. At first, she only cared about getting out of the School for Evil until she and Agatha mistakenly "figured out" that if Tedros kissed Sophie, they both could go home. But the latter clearly wasn't interested, and even asked Sophie to go away and leave him alone at times. After a promise to give her anything she wanted if she ranked #1 on the leaderboard, Tedros said he would take her to the ball as it was her request. However, Sophie was actually cheating and it was Agatha's work that got her to 1st place. After talking to Tedros, and falling more in love with him, Sophie decided she wanted to stay and the whole mission was changed to her finding her ever after with him, sending Agatha to go home on her own. But after she got chosen to participate in the Trial by Tale, she asked Agatha to help her, and the latter agreed yet again. She mogrified into a fly and gave Sophie all the answers and told her what to do. But one time, Sophie didn't listen to Agatha and it all fell apart. Hester was attacking Tedros, and Sophie wouldn't help him because if she unmogrified, she would be naked. Hester got eliminated, but her demon didn't and persisted on attacking Tedros, and finally, Agatha unmogrified and saved Tedros, then covering her body with his shield. He is surprised, and furious at first because Agatha isn't supposed to be in the Trial. Stunned, he unmogrifies the shrub and Sophie appears, begging for clothes and forgiveness. Tedros realizes that Beatrix had told him the truth and Sophie truly was cheating to win his love. Before this argument can continue any further, the two of them are declared winners. Once they go back, Sophie immediately turns on Agatha, telling her she was sick of her ruining her every attempt to win Tedros' love, even though Agatha had only saved his life so Sophie could be with him. She tells Agatha to leave her alone and get her own life. Agatha leaves, soon after, upset and Sophie allies with Anadil and Hester to get revenge on Tedros for turning against her after the Trial and they kick out Dot, who Sophie took the place of. Sophie continues to threaten Tedros, reminding him of his promise to take her to the ball but he chooses to break it, wanting nothing to do with her and her manipulations. Upon finding out this was for the ball instead of pure revenge, Anadil and Hester leave Sophie's side. Sophie, enraged, starts attacking the schools, and leaving ominous signs that marked when she would attack next. She would keep doing this until Tedros gave in. But Tedros was busy taking an interest in Agatha, who was having some character development of her own. She also started falling for Tedros and Sophie remarks how different Agatha is when they encounter each other in one of her attacks. At the Circus of Talents, Sophie gives Tedros one last chance, and it seems at first that he's given up, making Sophie feel victorious. But he draws out his sword, points it to Agatha, and asks her if she will be his date to the Ball. She momentarily thinks of Sophie, but realizes that this is her ever after on the line, and accepts. The other Evers, one by one, start asking and accepting dates. This makes Sophie feel so lonely, which then turns to unmistakable fury and she releases her Screams from the Soul, shattering glass and turning the place to utter chaos. After meeting The School Master, and being scared at his request for her to stay with him and love him, Sophie calms down and understands what she's done. Agatha arrives in time to save her, and The School Master turns on her instead, but Sophie takes the blow and dies for Agatha. But Agatha kisses her, and true love's kiss brings her back to life. They realize that this is what the riddle meant instead of Tedros kissing Sophie. On time, Tedros arrives just as Sophie and Agatha make the decision to go back to their hometown, and he tries to stop them, to no avail. A World Without Princes In this book, Sophie wants nothing to do with Tedros and the Schools. She just wants to resume her old life with her friendship with Agatha. But Agatha has a different plan in mind, because she, unlike Sophie, misses Tedros and her wish is so strong, Tedros senses it and sends weapons to attack Sophie, which was coincidentally on the same day as Stefan and Honora's wedding. The wedding is postponed and Sophie is locked in the church, where the weapons cannot get to her. But they attack the rest of the town, and soon the Elders kidnap Sophie, hurt her, and leave a message in her blood, asking the source of the weapons to take her. Agatha saves her, promising Stefan she would look after his daughter. They decide to go back to the Schools, despite Sophie's wishes and find out how their tale changed everything. They resume studying in the School for Girls, since the girls and boys were divided after the ending of Book 1 (when both Agatha and Sophie rejected Tedros for each other). But Agatha's wish is still unanswered and she sees a vision of Tedros telling her to cross the bridge to the School for Boys. With the help of the coven, which of the three of them want her to choose Tedros so they can resume life at the School for Evil, Agatha sneaks away to see Tedros. Sophie unfortunately finds out and, under an invisible guise follows Agatha. She eavesdrop on the conversation between Tedros and Agatha, realizing Tedros will only be with Agatha if Sophie dies. Agatha refuses to let Sophie die causing an argument. Having heard enough, Sophie uses magic and, not knowing she was there, the two of them think the other tried to use magic. Agatha runs home, Sophie following, and Tedros now wants both of them dead. Later on, Sophie is assigned to task to retrieve The Storian in the School for Boys, and she uses a Transformation potion to turn into a boy, Filip of Mount Honora, using the name her parents wanted to use before she turned out to be female. She eventually befriends Tedros and the two of them understand each other more than ever, and Filip tells Tedros things he/she never told anyone before, not even Agatha. In the Trial by Tale, the two of them participate, and, at one point, kiss...Just as Agatha finds them. Tedros is immediately guilty, and Agatha is stunned and furious. But she turns on Filip, calling him/her a liar and manipulator and Filip argues back, but slightly guilty. Tedros gets really confused and then he snaps at Agatha for turning on Filip, saying the two of them were friends just like she was friends with Sophie, and nothing she would say would make him leave Filip. Agatha tells him he's letting himself be fooled again but he doesn't listen - at least, not until Filip turns back to Sophie, and Tedros feels lied to and backstabbed all over again. Then the School Master reappears and asks Sophie once again to choose him, and this time, she does, bitter towards Tedros and Agatha. The School Master stabs Tedros, and sends the two of them away, ending on a bitter note. The Last Ever After Rafal's ring writes Tedros' name on Sophie's finger, leading her to believe they are, in fact, meant to be together, which is supported by the fact that she is already back to being in love with him from her time with him as a boy. And Tedros misses her too, although his heart is fully given to Agatha. Due to both Agatha and Tedros missing Sophie, they set out to get her back and to have her destroy her ring. Sophie awaited their arrival, knowing they were coming from reading The Storian. But she was excited only to see Tedros again and possibly try to get back together with him. When they do arrive, they have transformed to the opposite gender, Agatha as a boy called Edgar, and Tedros as a girl called Essa. Sophie is quick to distrust these two supposed students and when Essa is sent to talk Sophie into leaving, Sophie quickly knocks her out. She ties Essa to her bed, and questions her motives. She then casts a spell on Essa, which turns her back to Tedros. Sophie is stunned and somewhat delighted. But after he explains why he is here, she refuses to give up her ring, as that was what was needed to destroy Rafal. She says that ever since Agatha chose Tedros, Rafal was the only person who wanted her all this time. But she says she will destroy it if she could have Tedros back. He is shocked and disgusted but then he decides to pretend to give her another chance until she destroys her rings, playing her same manipulation games, and Sophie believes him. Agatha, back as a girl, appears in the window, held captive by Rafal. She is stunned by Tedros' change and turns on him, hurt. He tries to have her understand it's a trick, and she does realize eventually. Sophie also turns on Rafal, saying she was leaving and Rafal actually lets her go, promising her she would be back. The three of them escape, along with Hort who insisted on going, since he had a major crush on Sophie and wanted Tedros nowhere near her. When they arrive at the League of Thirteen's HeadQuarters and Sophie is now deemed as 'with Tedros'. But after a serious conversation with Sophie, Agatha begins to doubt her and Tedros' relationship and Tedros is angry at her for this. He still loves her but suddenly, the trick on Sophie isn't a trick anymore. Soon, Tedros drifts away from Agatha and resumes his relationship with Sophie, knowing each other more than ever. One day, he asks her why she wants to be his queen. She explains that it was always her dream and she feels like now, she's ready more than ever to be one. Tedros then kisses her, and Sophie notes that she can't feel anything, and it was stone cold. Tedros then says that she left out one part, that she wanted to be his queen because she loved him. Then he leaves bitterly, saying he wanted the ring destroyed immediately. Sophie, enraged, is about to destroy the ring when she reconsiders, thinking that now a future as Evil's queen wouldn't be so bad. That night, Rafal arrives and takes her away silently, and Agatha and Tedros reunite. At the end, after the war, Sophie sets aside the past complications and lets Agatha have Tedros and stays back as Evil's Dean, even though she was originally supposed to go to Camelot with them. The Ever Never Handbook It is shown that Sophie often writes Tedros and sometimes makes jealous remarks on his relationship with Agatha, but is on good terms with both of them. Quests for Glory In this book, both Tedros and Sophie work together and even have a conversation forgiving each other for what happened before, and they chose to resume to be good friends. Sophie is also titled the Wedding Planner of the royal wedding, and she often encourages Agatha and makes her feel better when she's in an argument with Tedros. She also helps heal Tedros after his fight with the Snake. Similarities * Both have blonde hair and truly love Agatha * Both lost a parent who ended up alone and they share a fear of being loveless as them. * Both kissed Agatha. * They both were the 'Villains' of their story. * They got to understand each other more than anyone did Category:Ships of SGE Category:Non-canon